the Lost and the Hopeless
by Rainstar3200
Summary: Meet Raven, a bullied eighth grader who has nothing more than his mind and books as friends. Meet Frozenpaw, A young Thunderclan apprentice that can't even catch a mouse. When their worlds collide, will Thunderclan strive, or will the Clans break under the pressure.
1. Raven

The doors opened. The children of the cafeteria ran over like moths to a flame. There, at the back of the mile long line was a boy. Wow, big surprise there buddy! No, this boy was different. He was a boy short enough to fit in with the 6th graders. He was a boy who only had the comforts of his mind and his drawings to keep him company. It was true that he had no friends. Well, he once had a friend named Winter, but she turned on him last year and he has been her personal punching bag ever since. His name, if you really want to know, is Raven Winters.

Raven wiped black locks from his emerald green eyes and began to poke at the mushy oatmeal on his tray. "Hey Winters, you wanna sit with us?" A group of girls called. Raven shook his head. The girls scoffed and continued to talk about weather Jenna was still dating David. Raven sighed, picked up his tray, and headed towards the garbage shoot in the back of the cafeteria, avoiding any possible contact with the students inside. It wasn't that he hated people, he just couldn't trust them. His father, Joseph Winters, is an alcoholic and beats Raven and his twin brother Issac, who is currently going to another school. His mother, Maria Winters died two years ago from an unknown disease.

Ravens' eyes watered at the thought of his mother, but quickly shook them away. He had promised her that he would show no weakness. He dumped his tray and jogged quickly back to his table and picked up his torn backpack. He exited the towering main school building and into the much smaller Science only people he kind of trusted were the librarians, Sarah and Scott Williams. The couple had known Maria Winters and put pity on the young boy for his mothers' also knew about his father and that made them worry about Raven and Issac than they already did. Of course, they never really showed it, but Raven could see it in the way they acted around him and his brother.

"Oh hello Raven!" Mrs. Williams greeted, as she came out of her office to give him a hug.

"Hey, how are you doing Raven?" Mr. Williams asked as he gave Raven a high five.

'I know you're trying to be a temporary family, but I don't need it.' Raven thought. He really wanted to say it, he really did. But instead, he said, "Good morning to you too Mr. and Mrs. Williams." with his famous fake smile, as he walked to the back of the library, the fiction section. He took out the fourth Warriors book off the shelf and began to read where he left off. He just barely got into the series, due to the nagging and pleading of Sarah and Scott. Turns out, they were actually pretty good books. Raven secretly wished he could become one of the Clan cats. Fighting rival Clans and protecting their Clanmates fascinated him.

"Hey nerd!" Raven recognized that voice right away. "You forgot your backpack. But because I'm a wonderful friend I brought it back for you." Winter Cathaway took out his torn and ratty backpack from behind her. 'Since when did she get my bag?' Raven thought eyes full of curiosity. But before he could question her though, a pile of large heavy rocks tumbled out of his bag and onto Raven's head. Soon he was surrounded by the overwhelming feel of blackness.

* * *

**Uhhhhh yeah. I bet you all know what happens next. Yeah that's right, he becomes a pony and the whole world explodes because of his awesomeness and amazingness.**

**So yeah. I don't own anything except for the title of the story and the names. Warriors belong to the wonderful Erin Hunters.**


	2. Frozenpaw

_Ok this is the second chapter of the story of which I only own the characters and the title._

* * *

Frozenpaw lept and landed with a sickening thump on the icy forest floor. The squirrel she was perusing scampered up one of the many trees surrounding them. Her mentor, Brightwing, emerged from a pile of snow some twolegs and created. "Good try but you need to be a little quicker." she tried to cheer up her young apprentice, but to no avail. Frozenpaw slumped and lay in the frost-covered ground. The blades of grass pricking at her underbelly.

"That was my fifth failure today!" Frozenpaw complained as she got up off the ground and stomped off to Thunderclan camp with Brightwing padding alongside her.

As a kit, she was always forgotten. Her mother, Echosong, and her father, Swiftheart, had always preferred her older brother, Lionpaw, and younger sister, Sunpaw. Young Frozenpaw had spent her kit days playing moss-ball alone or sleeping in a tight fluffy white ball wishing she had better Clanmates in the small forgotten corner of the nursery. The whole Clan looked down on her. Even the leader, Mossstar, had been hesitant to give her a mentor. But since he had to, he gave Frozenpaw Brightwing, the worst hunter and fighter in the Clan. While Lionpaw got their father, and Sunpaw received the deputy, Rainwhisker.(Shameless self advertising for my OC!)

Frozenpaw shook her head roughly to get her past out of her thoughts. "You know, lots of apprentices mess up in hunting practice" Brightwing tried again, but instead got an angry hiss from Frozenpaw.

Despite her horrible past, she somehow manged to look on the bright side of things. Of course, she had faked most of her cheerfulness, as if anyone cared for her enough to grow suspicious.

Both Frozenpaw and Brightwing stopped abruptly when they heard a yowl coming from the edge of the Shadowclan border.

* * *

**The next chapter shall be ready in a little. It's Thanksgiving break and I have to do a freaking packet for math. It's just sitting on my bed taunting me. Geez, I wanna punch it so bad.**


End file.
